An absorbent article comprising a liquid-permeable sheet and an absorption body with a compressed groove disposed at least in longitudinal edge parts on both sides of the central region of the absorption body and a plurality of point-like compressed parts disposed with a spacing from one another, is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The compressed groove integrates the liquid-permeable sheet with the absorption body and also blocks lateral spreading of any liquid excrement, such as menstrual blood and urine. The point-like compressed parts of this absorbent article can control the movement of the material of the absorption body so that the material is uniformly maintained in the entire absorption body, thereby resisting twisting of the absorbent article.